jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Potrójny Cios
'''Potrójny Cios' (ang. Triple Stryke) — gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel klasy uderzeniowej, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, po raz pierwszy w odcinku Potrójny cios. Swoimi umiejętnościami bojowymi przewyższa wiele gatunków, a nawet dorównuje Nocnej Furii. Wygląd Zwierzę swoim ogólnym wyglądem nieco przypomina skorpiona. Jest to średniej wielkości smok z dosyć dużymi skrzydłami. Posiada dwie pary łap, z czego porusza się tylko na tylnych. Przednie są od nich znacznie większe i masywniejsze; dodatkowo zakończone są szczypcami, które służą mu do ataku. Kolejną charakterystyczną cechą tego gatunku są trzy ogony, które może że sobą splatać. Każdy z nich jest wyposażony w kolec jadowy. Pysk Potrójnego Ciosa jest nieco trójkątny, zaś głowę wieńczy para przypominających uszy dużych rogów. Górna szczęka, zachodząc na dolną, przypomina dziób. Oczy smoka, osadzone po dwóch stronach podwójnego rogu nosowego, są intensywnie czerwone, z wąską, żółtą obwódką wokół pionowych, czarnych źrenic. Łuski zwierzęcia mają ciemnofioletową barwę z żółtymi elementami. Siedlisko i dieta W naturalnym środowisku smoki zamieszkują wyspę Tyr Island. Nie są znane inne miejsca występowania tego gatunku. Według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Potrójne Ciosy mają własną wyspę, Triple Stryke Island, i tak właśnie można je znaleźć. Jak inne smoki, Potrójny Cios jest mięsożerny i żywi się rybami bądź też innym mięsem zwierzęcym. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|220px|Atak kolcami jadowymi Smok jest waleczny i agresywny, szczególnie zmuszany do walki bądź trzymany w niewoli. Znany jest ze swojej drażliwości. Dziki nie pozwala się do siebie zbliżać i ma tendencję do agresywnych zachowań wobec innych smoków i ludzi. Uwolniony i oswojony wydaje się dość przyjazny. Nie brakuje mu odwagi, a na rozkaz tresera potrafi szybko przyjąć bojową pozycję i nie waha się skrzywdzić. Jego sposób walki opiera się głównie na ogonach, z pomocą których smok potrafi uderzyć z niezwykłą siłą. Wykorzystuje także zakańczające je kolce jadowe. Sposobem na zbliżenie się do Potrójnego Ciosa na tyle, by móc go oswoić, jest wydanie dźwięku podobnego do klekotu ogonów smoka, np. za pomocą dwóch kolców Śmiertnika Zębacza. Smok wydaje się wtedy lekko zdezorientowany, zainteresowany odgłosem i traci chęć do walki, dzięki czemu można swobodnie umieścić dłoń na jego nosie. Klekot pomaga też w dalszej tresurze smoka. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb|160px|Ogień Potrójny Cios zieje intensywnym strumieniem ognia w kształcie wiru. Choć przeważnie polega na swoich ogonach i ogólnej zwinności, czasem wykorzystuje również płomienie, by odpędzić, oślepić bądź unieszkodliwić napastnika. Kolce jadowe Gatunek ten jest jadowity, w każdym z jego kolców jadowych znajduje się inny rodzaj trucizny. Pierwszy wyposażony jest w jad paraliżujący ukłutą ofiarę, w drugim znajduje się substancja odpowiadająca za dezorientację wroga za pomocą halucynacji, zaś trucizna z trzeciego powoduje uczucie "palenia się" krwi przeciwnika, zadając mu niewyobrażalny ból. Ogony Dodatkową umiejętnością zwierzęcia jest możliwość splatania ze sobą i rozplatania swoich trzech ogonów. Może z ich pomocą pochwycić lub unieruchomić ofiarę. Spleciony ogon staje się śmiercionośną bronią, której smok używa jak kiścienia. Przed każdym atakiem, gdy smok splata lub rozplata ogony, wydaje charakterystyczny, klekoczący dźwięk. Umiejętności bojowe Potrójny Cios znany jest ze swoich ponadprzeciętnych umiejętności bojowych. Jest niezwykle zwinny, co w połączeniu z jego ostrymi szczypcami i sprawnym posługiwaniem się ogonami czyni go niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Potrafi unieść smoka z pomocą jedynie jednego z ogonów. Jego szybkość i siła czynią go wojownikiem niemal tak dobrym jak Nocna Furia. Etapy rozwoju Triple_Stryke_Egg.png|Jajo Triple_Stryke_Hatchling.png|Pisklę Triplestryke hero P2.jpg|Dorosły Triple Stryke Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo W przeciwieństwie do innych smoczych jaj, to jest tak wydłużone i wąskie, że zdawałoby się, iż nie mogłoby utrzymać pozycji w pionie. Skorupa jest gładka, bez żadnych łusek, wzorów. Jedynie kolor u spodu i górze jajka jest o wiele jaśniejsze od reszty, w niektórych miejscach zaś występują sporadycznie nieostre wypustki. Pisklę Pisklę Potrójnego Ciosa poza wielkością niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika. Jedynie charakterystyczne rogi nie są tak okazałe, jak w przypadku wyrośniętego smoka, a ilość ogonów i zarazem kolców jadowych jest mniejsza - młody smok posiada tylko jeden. Tytan Tytaniczny Potrójny Cios wydaje się mieć niejako odwrócony zestaw barw. Posiada o wiele jaśniejsze ciało o brunatnym, pomarańczowym oraz kremowym odcieniu. Gdzieniegdzie można dopatrzeć się również barwy złota, chociażby na kolcach jadowych i przednich łapach. Na jego głowie wyrasta dodatkowa para rogów, a kolce i wypustki na całym ciele powiększają się i zaostrzają. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Smok pojawia się w odcinku ''Potrójny cios. Jeden z przedstawicieli tego gatunku jest niewolony przez Łowców Smoków i zmuszany do walk przeciwko innym smokom. Jest niepokonany do czasu, gdy staje do walki z Nocną Furią. Gdy Szczerbatek ma zamiar zadać ostateczny cios, okazuje litość smokowi i pomaga mu się uwolnić. Jeźdźcy nazywają go Tajniakiem i zabierają na Koniec Świata. W odcinku Na ślepo jeźdźcy próbują oswoić agresywnego, nieprzyzwyczajonego do kontaktu z człowiekiem Tajniaka, który nie pozwala im się do siebie zbliżyć, a nawet ich atakuje. Dopiero tymczasowo oślepiona Astrid orientuje się, że smok przed atakiem wydaje charakterystyczny dźwięk i może być na niego wyczulony. Z pomocą kolców Wichury naśladuje klekot ogonów smoka, dezorientując go, dzięki czemu jest w stanie podejść i go oswoić. W odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 2) Dagur ratuje Tajniaka przed Łowcami atakującymi Koniec Świata. Zyskuje tym jego zaufanie i zachęcony przez smoka, dosiada go. Odtąd zwierzę zostaje jego wierzchowcem i zastępuje ciężko zranionego w walkach o bazę jeźdźców Króla Demolki. W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island Tajniak towarzyszy Dagurowi podczas oprowadzania jeźdźców po Wyspie Berserków, a pod koniec pomaga w walce. W odcinku W poszukiwaniu Oswalda... i kury Potrójny Cios i jego jeździec towarzyszą Czkawce i Śledzikowi w wyprawie na Vanaheim, które może być kryjówką Oswalda Zgodnopysznego. Tajniak wykazuje się tam brawurą, przedzierając się przez obronę Strażników. W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości Tajniak ratuje od utonięcia Heatherę i Szpicrutę. W odcinku A kto tu dowodzi?, gdy jeźdźcy przebywający na Caldera Cay dowiadują się o ataku na Wyspę Skrzydlatych Panien, Tajniak zabiera na swoim grzbiecie Malę i Dagura. W odcinku Mi Amore smok jest wyraźnie zniesmaczony amorami Dagura i Mali. Gdy jeźdźcy ruszają z żelastwem na wyspę Zbrojoskrzydłego, towarzyszy swojemu przyjacielowi, a kiedy ten postanawia zaatakować Krogana, Tajniak nie waha się na ten samobójczy krok i rusza wprost na ogromnego Paszczogona dosiadanego przez łowcę. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) Tajniak razem z Dagurem i wszystkimi innymi jeźdźcami i smokami bierze udział w obronie Wyspy Berserków i króla smoków. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Tajniak Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Champion Triple Stryke *Eclipser *Rosethorn *Starstreak *Thorntail *Triple Strype *Syringaca *Marooned Manstinger W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons Potrójny Cios pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 25 sierpnia 2017 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Można je również pozyskać poprzez wykonanie odpowiedniej misji z rozszerzenia ''Rise of Stormheart. Smok posiada własną animację. Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwszy smok z aż trzema ogonami, w dodatku jadowitymi. *Potrójny Cios jest połączeniem osy, skorpiona i nietoperza. *Umiejętnościami i po części wyglądem smok przypomina mantykorę, mitologiczne stworzenie. *Głowa tego smoka jest podobna do głowy rekina lub ceratopsa. *Uszy i paski na plecach Potrójnego Ciosa są bardzo podobne do uszu i wzorków na ciele Pikachu z serii Pokémon, tyle że kolory są odwrócone. Zobacz też de:Dreifachstachel es:Triple Ataque fr:Triplattak ru:Тройной Удар it:=Triplo Colpo pt-br:Ataque triplo Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Potrójne Ciosy Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons